The Kiss Of Death
by Aimy
Summary: Kagome and the gang all of the sudden are surprised by a new evil but don't knoe it yet,he looks for kikyo but finds kagome who feels threatend by him,what will happen,and will Kagome and Inu admit their feelings to eachother...Toon in and find out ...


Inuyasha and the gang were walking down an empty rode. Nobody was in sight, until a small bird flew right in front of them. A small blue bird with a long yellow feather sticking out of place on it's head. Suddenly the bird grew taller and thinner until it transformed into the form of a tall man. This man was wearing a long leather cloak and you couldn't just see his face yet. The wind lifted the ends of his heavy, yet unusual cloak up behind him as he gave a sideways glance towards Kagome. "Kikyo? Is that you? I thought you died many years ago...it's just damn right impossible..." His deep voice rang through Kagome's head. She recognized his voice. But she didn't know where from. Kagome stepped back, she felt a hatred from that man. She couldn't understand why so she just turned and ran away. Then there was silence.  
  
  
  
"Kagome?!?!" Inuyasha suddenly broke out in the confusion and ran after her. Sango glared at the unusual man and rolled her eyes, leaning down against her giant boomerang. Miroku did the same but instead gave out a low grumble and turned to see if Inuyasha got to Kagome. The man began to slowly follow Kagome and Inuyasha's path and seemed very relaxed but on the inside he was feeling very confused by her actions.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha quickly caught up to Kagome in a matter of seconds and grabbed her by the back of her shirt to stop her. "Why did you run?" He asked, Kagome turning around. She was silent and she looked up. "Tell me why!" Inuyasha bursts, he was getting very upset at her. 'She is such a stupid girl. Why can't she just talk?!' He thought finally. "I don't know!" She replied with a scream and sat down on a mossy log.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Well that's not enough. Do you know him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't get you! Why don't you use your head for once?!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
'I am fed up with this! Why is he so mean all of a sudden? I was just following my instincts! Gosh, this man somehow made me feel threatened. It's not like I'm doing stupid things without a real explanation...' She stood up and kicked him in the knee and folded her arms and looked away.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to be such a baby!"  
  
"Leave me alone. I just followed my instincts."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt what she meant when the man suddenly appeared behind Kagome and pulled her around by the sholder, her arms unfolding. The man's hood from his cloak was down and his long, light blue hair flowed down, and long yellow hairs streaming down, near his face. (SEXY!) Kagome gasped and tried to step back but the man held her wrist with his other hand, not letting her go. Inuyasha finally understood Kagome's actions and pulled the man away from her. He grawled at him and glared.  
  
  
  
"Get away!" Kagome ordered, taking out her bow and got into her stance and aimed at the man's chest but didn't shoot the arrow. The man turned, not knowing who was more a threat. "Let go! I am of no harm at the moment. I've lost all of my powers to Kikyo before she died." The man said, backing away from Inuyasha, slowly.  
  
  
  
"Explain yourself!" Inuyasha answered disbelieving the man.  
  
  
  
"I was a pure blood demon when Kikyo found me and brought me in. Little did she know what I was a demon since I never told her. I didn't want her to know since I fell in love with her and I knew that she wouldn't feel the same if she knew. One day I was sitting outside and she told me she knew. And she told me to leave since someone told her and the villagers were chosing to kill me. I told her how I felt, and why I didn't tell her that I was a demon. She decided since I dreaded being a demon to take away my powers so I could be normal so I could stay. That same day, she died by a Hanyou, I was told. And I never really thanked her. But that same day she took my powers, she gave me immortality. So now I can't die but it hasn't helped me since. All it's done is package up my anger and now all I wish is to be with her in heaven."  
  
  
  
When the man finished Inuyasha began to remember how he supposedly "Killed Kikyo". 'Another one of Kikyo's lovers...' Kagome thought to herself. 'What's with her. Isn't one enough?' She sighed and noticed Inuyasha. He looked different all of a sudden. He looked very deep in thought.   
  
  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Free me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You have to kiss me. That's the only way."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha snaped from his thoughts and looked straight at the man. "What do you mean? What is this? Some kind of joke?" He glared at the man who kept quiet and looked at Kagome in a strange way. Inuyasha didn't like that at all and he stood between Kagome and the man. "She won't do it!" He grawled at him angrily. "What do you mean I won't do it?" She answered.  
  
  
  
"Are you actually..."  
  
"YES I AM! I WANT TO SAVE HIM!"  
  
"Kagome, there are some lines you never cross."  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
  
  
She then ran up the guy and kisses him lightly on the lips. Then the man's eyes grew a deep red and his skin pale. A dark aura and black wings grew from his back (Freaky! Yet cool ^_^). He then took out his sword and tried to kill Kagome. But he missed when she dodged it. "Inuyasha! What happened?"  
  
  
  
"I told you not to do it! Did you really believe him?"  
  
"WELL YEAH!"  
  
"How long did it take you to make that one up?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha jumped up at him and unsheathed the tetsusaiga. At that exact moment Sango and Miroku and Shippo came to see what was taking so long. Miroku noticed the battle and joined in thumping the man in the head with his staff and joined Inuyasha. Sango tried to keep herself and the others out of it until they're needed but Shippo just couldn't resist and started throwing rocks at him. Sango liked that and joined in.  
  
  
  
Kagome just stared at this. How could she so stupid? She slowly and silently walked away without any of them knowing it. The battle raged on as the man flew up higher and threw fire balls at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"You will die!" The man's voice echoed. 


End file.
